Swan Lake
by Phoenix prism
Summary: The Avengers and Pepper go to see Swan Lake, leaving Natasha and Bucky at the tower. What they didn't expect to see is the two lead roles looking so familiar.


"Come on already! If Natasha and Deathsicle don't want to go they don't have to go." Tony said to Steve who was knocking on Bucky's door, trying to get him to open the door. "Fine. I just don't want them to feel excluded." Steve said walking over towards the Avengers and Pepper. They were all wearing formal wear, the men in black tuxedos and Pepper in a champagne colored dress. Pepper walked to each of the men, adjusting their ties and they left for Tony's limo, Happy Hogan greeting them as they got in the limo. Happy drove them to Carnegie Hall where the group was going to see the ballet Swan Lake. Since it was getting closer to Christmas, Pepper decided to make the team see a ballet, her Christmas present for them. Once they arrived at Carnegie Hall, the building took their breath away. They walked into the beautiful building and they went to their balcony seats. They sat down in the red velvety seats and talked to pass the time. "I wonder why Natasha an Bucky didn't come." Steve said to Clint who nodded. "I don't know about Bucky but Natasha says she doesn't care that much for it." Clint responded and Steve nodded. "Bucky didn't like ballet either back in the day. Said it was to slow." Steve said to Clint who leaned back in his seat. People started filling up the seats around them. "So Pep, who's the lead roles?" Tony asked Pepper, clearly bored. "They didn't say, only that they were top class ballerinas, something about it being their privacy." Pepper told Tony. "Their privacy? I heard being the leads in Swan Lake was a high honor." Tony exclaimed confused. "They may not like the attention." Bruce muttered quietly, pulling on his green tie. "Then why would they dance in front of hundreds of people?" Tony asked. "It does not matter Man of Iron." Thor said trying to keep his voice down. "Thor's right Tony. All that matters is that it's good." Steve said watching people move to their seats. _'I wonder what Nat and Bucky are doing.'_ Clint thought letting his mind wander as a voice came over a loudspeaker. "Ladies and Gentle men, Swan Lake will be starting in a few minutes, please give a warm welcome to the lead roles who are the best ballerinas in the business." The voice said and the audience clapped as the lights darkened.

The ballet started off with the prince celebrating his birthday. As all of the people in the scene started to dance, Steve saw the lead's long sleeve of his shirt slide, exposing metal fingers. _'Bucky?'_ Steve thought as he watched his friend continue to dance. The scene changed and Steve's mind was racing. As the first act ended and there was an intermission, Steve looked at his friends wondering if they noticed who the lead was. "Guys," Steve said, and they turned to him. "Bucky's the lead." He said and Clint crossed his arms. "That's why he kept missing target practice." Clint muttered a puzzled look on his face. "And I thought he was home making out with Natasha." Tony said, and they just stared at him. "What?" He asked them. "Tony, that was uncalled for." Pepper said as the intermission ended. Act two started and the team watched as the female lead was introduced called Odette. Her pale skin was almost as white as her costume, her fire red hair standing out in contrast, green eyes glittering. Clint stopped breathing as he knew immediately who the woman was, Natasha. He knew the rest of them noticed as well by the way they stared at Natasha's graceful figure. She danced with Bucky and they looked like they had never been assassins. The third act of the ballet continued with Natasha playing the role of Odile instead of Odette. They danced together and Steve thought Natasha looked better as Odile than Odette, the black costume suiting her better than the white.

As Natasha danced with James on the stage, she saw the last people she would've expected here. The Avengers were watching intently shock on their faces. Natasha looked at James and he seemed to ask her what was wrong with his facial expression. She gave a look towards the Avengers and Pepper, and his eyes flicked over to them. He shrugged and gave her a small smile. Once the act ended they rushed offstage James watching Natasha change as he talked. "So they really did come to this one?" He asked softly and she nodded, pulling on the white tutu over the bejeweled top. "I thought they were seeing a different Swan Lake." Natasha confessed putting on the headpiece as James smirked. "Well at least they weren't expecting this." He said as they heard the cue for Natasha and her swan maidens to go back on stage. She gave him a peck on the cheek before running back on the stage. Natasha sat in the center of the stage, her face transforming into looking distraught as her swan maidens danced around her, trying to comfort her about her impending death. Natasha watched as James made an apology to her and she forgave him. When the villain appeared James had chosen to die with her and they jumped into the fake lake. The scene changed and they were dancing in what appeared to be the Heavens dancing. As the show ended, James and Natasha changed into sweatpants and tank tops, grabbing their dance bags and running to their car. Getting in, they sped towards the tower hoping to beat the Avengers. When they got there they put their bags in their rooms and headed towards the living room where blankets, pillows, and popcorn were on the couch. They sat down and Natasha turned on the end of the Notebook as the Avengers got off the elevator.

The Avengers looked to see Bucky and Natasha curled up on the couch watching the end of the Notebook. "So how was the ballet?" Natasha asked them, fighting the urge to laugh. "You tell us, you had front row seats." Tony said accusingly. "Tony we've been here the whole time." Natasha said rolling her eyes. "Then why are you wearing Odette's headpiece?" Tony responded and Natasha felt her head. "Shit." She muttered, turning red. "Why didn't you tell us you were dancing in Swan Lake?" Pepper asked the two. "I know Clint and Tony would make jokes." Natasha deadpanned and Tony and Clint nodded. "We would." Clint said. "Would you guys leave us alone if I told you we made out backstage?" Natasha asked and Tony smirked. "I knew it! Clint you owe me fifty bucks!" Tony exclaimed and the Avengers walked to their rooms, Clint skulking over his loss of money. "So, want to actually watch the Notebook?" Natasha asked and Bucky nodded. The next morning they were found asleep on the couch, Natasha's headpiece askew on her head.

* * *

 **How was that? I'm in between writing new stories and chapters so I coughed something out real quick. I went off the plot of Swan Lake for this, and I think it turned out pretty cute. Anyways when there's this paragraph when Bucky is called James, it was from a Natasha third person view, and I think she would call him James. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **R &R**

 **-Phoenix**


End file.
